Chosen
by CruxisWarrior
Summary: Shadow Link gets chosen for a journey by the all powerful Rauru, this is a journey meant for a real hero. Dark Link has never done this before, think he can handle it even with the help of some new friends?


Chosen

: Why Me?:

The water-like sky floated above Shadow Link as he awaited some blonde, green-hatted moron to come and defeat him. It really was boring, it doesn't take THAT long to finish a stupid temple...but I suppose Shadow Link had no say in this he has never left his home. As he waited a spark flashed in the distance. "What the hell was that?" he looked closer, it looked kind of like a fairy, no to big to be a fairy. He began to back up, that thing was headed straight for him, he covered his head and he looked up. A little green man was floating in front of him.

"Who're are you...oh no don't tell me you are that Tingle guy...are you?" he smiled.

"No! I am not Tingle he is a mockery of all us fairies and pixies! I am a pixie summoned by Lord Rauru to summon _you _to...**THE REALM OF SAGES**!!!" he was all dramatic about it.

"Me? why in the world would those stuck up wand wavers want me for?" he thought to himself, "Listen little guy...I don't uh er in case you didn't know i'm neutral meaning I side with nobody, and the sages there in alliance with the good guys." he continued, "that means that they are on a side."

"But, you HAVE too!!!" the little man cried

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"YES,"

"Okay listen you little tight wearing pixie, you don't leave I will do something horrible to you!" he yelled. The little pixie wasn't very convinced.

"Y'know what? I really could careless what you say, cause' I know if you don't go Rauru is gonna fry your sorry shadow ass!" he said angrily

The little one had a point, he knew that if Rauru were to strike him with a bolt of holy light he'd be done for. He looked at an invisible watch on his hand, he really had nothing better to do, waiting for Link was as boring as hell so he decided to get the pixie of his back. "Okay, okay, I will go with you to **THE** **REALM OF SAGES**..." he was reluctant.

"Yay! I WIN!!! I told the princess I could do it but her and Nabooru didn't believe me!" he cheered.

"Well whatever just take me there..." he said, the little man snapped his fingers and whisked the too away to **THE REALM OF SAGES!!!!**

It was dark and quiet, the pixie flew in silently...Rauru stood grand and proper. The other sages stood as well, looking like statues.

"Shadow Link, you have been summoned..." he was interuppted.

"I like what you've done with the place! It's distant and dank! Oh and looks like you are still alive! Man, do you look old though! I swear if looked like a raisin I would wanna kill myself!" he um complimented/critisized. Rauru was so not amused, "SHADOW LINK!!! LISTEN!!!!!!!, ugh I can't believe this..." he sighed.

" Hey man, don't complain your the one who summoned me you got what was coming to you!" he smiled.

"It wasn't my idea...we're only choosing you as chosen to save our land because Link is busy!" it has been about three years since Ganon's reign. Shadow Links eyes brightened he couldn't bare it.

"Ahh so this is why you brought me...cause' Link is gone grocery shoppin' for his beloved Zelda, I don't get who'd marry that bitch anyway..." he laughed. Zelda glared at him, when he looked at her it felt like daggers were piercing through him.

"Eh heh heh so all I gots to do is????" he was very curious to know his job.

"Go with Zaraku IIV to the Temple of Time, you destiny awaits you there..." Rauru began to dissapear as Shadow Link began to fade into the real world.

"Awww man!!! DAMN CLIFF-HANGERS!!!!!!!" he yelled. He realized that he was falling from the sky about to hit hard hylian ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and hit a big chunk of Hyrule Field right to the face."Owwwww-oww damn that hurt!" he got up to see the little pixie laughing at him.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're..." he said

"Zaraku Matarago IIV of the Mantarago Royal Family of Pixies!" he was still laughing.

"Oh no..." Shadow Link sighed.


End file.
